My crazy life
by ShinoForever
Summary: I always did have strange things happen to me, this was just stranger than usual.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: if you think I own Naruto I pity you.

Introduction

Hi my name is Taze, and most of the reason I'm writing this is to talk about just how messed up this year has been. But I'm getting ahead of myself here. It all started a couple weeks after school let out, when my mom got called into active duty. Yeah you read that right, my mom's a marine. In fact, both my parents were, but my old man had a bit of bad luck with guns and enemy soldiers. But anyway, back to the point. My family lives a couple miles out of town on a small farm, and my mom decided I'd be fine on my own. So we said goodbyes, she left, and I started my year alone. Things were okay for the first couple weeks, nothing I couldn't handle. Then things got a little strange…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: nothing has changed.

 _Hon-Die demon!-CRASH!_

I groaned and tried to bury my head back under my pillow and sleep, but that stupid alarm clock already woke me up. Then I brightened up as I realized today was the last day of my "prison time"

"Hell yeah I'm free! Freeee-ow!"

My celebration was cut off by the reminder that my alarm clock was not above killing me in revenge. I scowled at it before jumping up to get ready.

Time skip

I sighed as I tried to ignore all the idiots at school who had nothing better to do than share their personal life with random people. Suddenly I noticed one of the other girls walking towards me.

 _Goawaygoawaygoawaygo-dammit_

Sadly for my desire to be left alone she stopped in front of my desk.

"Whatcha gonna do this summer, grow potatoes?"

Her minions snickered in the background and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Why? Need to practice for your future job?"

She stared at me like the pathetic girl she was, so I clued her in.

"McDonalds, I knew you were stupid but not that much."

Her face turned red, but before she could do anything- _briiing_ -off went the bell, just as planned.

"Goodbye, I hope your boyfriend doesn't find out you've got someone else on the side"

I laughed and walked out, tomorrow her boyfriend would get an INTERESTING message from someone "only wanted to help". I walked home cackling to myself, celebrating another idiot taken down, but just as my house came into view- _CRACK!-_ I stopped for a second, listening for another sound. It wasn't an animal, that's for sure. It occurred to me that standing in one place on an abandoned road might be a slightly bad idea, so I decided that I'd teach these morons to stay off my turf. It would be even better if it was one of those idiots from school. I heard voices, so I crept closer

"-not konoha for sure, trees are too small"

 _Deep voice, male_

"But what are we supposed to do then?" _female_

"It's simple; we'll find a civilian and ask for directions"

 _Female, military?_

"If we need a civilian, why don't we ask that one that's spying on us?"

 _Male-wait a minute_

I froze as I realized I'd been spotted, and then slowly started walking away.

"I suggest you stop now, if you cooperate this will go easier on all of us."

 _Oh hell no! See ya sucker!_

 _To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

Regular speech

Disclaimer: unless something changed in the past few hours, not mine.

Chapter Two

The first sense I had of my plan being stupid was while I was being chased through a forest by people who were obviously trained at tracking, trying not to get caught. I knew I couldn't run for too long, but I figured as long as I made it to the middle of the forest I would be safe. Sadly, I didn't count on my clumsy nature rearing its head and causing me to splash into a very deep river. This wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the convenient fact that I'm terrified of water. Once I hit the water, I forgot everything, until all I could feel was the water on my skin, holding me down- _oh god I'm gonna die-_ until suddenly it all stopped. The first few seconds were spent coughing up all the water I'd swallowed and promising myself I would never do that again, until the rational part of me thought to wonder how I'd gotten out, and looked up into the face of a woman with black hair and red eyes.

Time Skip

The people all sat on the couch and stared at me, the woman glaring ever so slightly. Apparently, my decision to scream

"Voldemort!" and kick her in the shin had not been a good one.

They looked like they were waiting for me to cave first; I knew so I decided to enjoy this opportunity and started humming a couple songs. Eventually, after the woman started twitching, I decided to have mercy on them.

"So, where should we start?"

Mentally I cringed at my approach

"Well, for starters you could explain why you were spying on us."

 _To report on your activities to Dumbledore, obviously._

"You were on my land, I notice things like that."

"So why didn't you just approach us instead of spying?"

 _A bit angry, are we?_

"Let me ask you this, if you were a young girl by yourself, would YOU approach someone in a dark forest?"

They seemed satisfied with my explanation, so I decided it was safe to ask my question.

"So who are you guys anyway?"

Eagerly I waited.

"I am Yuuhi Kurenai, these are Inuzuka Kiba- "and Akamaru!"- Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino."

I looked at the teens she introduced, the girl- _Hinata-_ the boy and his dog- _Kiba and Akamaru-_ the antisocial guy- _Shino-_ and Voldemort- _Kurenai-_ deciding to remember their names this time.

"So, Volde-I mean Kurenai-how'd you guys get on my land anyway?"

I didn't really care, but if there was an easy way on my land I needed to trap it, as these guys were dry and unhurt when I met them, so obviously they'd missed the traps.

"We were traveling and got lost."

 _Nice try, Kurenai_

"So then where's Konoha?"

At this they tensed and next thing I knew, Kurenai held a knife to my throat.

 _Well, this isn't good_

 _To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: if you haven't got the point by now, obviously you don't know how to that case, what are you doing here?

Chapter Three

I was pretty sure I couldn't talk my way out of this one, but that didn't stop me from trying.

"Whoa, personal space Voldie."

That probably wasn't the best way to start, but who said I was good at talking.

"How do you know about konoha?"

 _I'm you from the future, obviously._

"I overheard you guys talking, and unfortunately I'm not in the mood to play dumb today."

 _I wonder how they'll kill me?_

"What do you mean?"

 _You're just determined to play innocent, aren't ya, Voldie?_

"Oh, please, if you were simply lost you'd at least know what town you were in."

Time skip

Eventually after hours of arguing, we finally worked things out. Basically, they were _shinobi_ from _Konohagakure_ who had ended up here because of a _jutsu_ cast by a _nuke-nin._ Somehow I got roped into letting them stay with me, and unfortunately that night I had the nightmare…

 _It started out the same as it always had, it was our sixth birthday and me and Bree got to go to the river. We had a great time at first, food, games, family, and then we went swimming. 'Don't go out too far' my mom said. I wish I listened to her. I was entranced by the water, and went farther and farther out, until suddenly I felt the current grab me and pull me out. I screamed for help, and the next thing I knew, she was there. My beautiful older sister, Bree, always looking out for me. She grabbed my arm and for a moment, we both were alright. But she knew we couldn't stay like that forever, and mom wouldn't reach us in time. She smiled at me, and said the words that would haunt me forever; 'happy birthday, Taze'. Then she pushed me onto the bank, and the current grabbed her. I turned to her, to grab her, anything, but she was gone. And I couldn't tag along this time…_

"BREE!"

I jerked awake, shaking, relieved, before I remembered it wasn't just a dream, that my twin sister, the other half of my soul, was gone, and she was never coming back. I realized then that I was crying, but I couldn't stop. Even knowing that my 'guests' would hear me, I continued sobbing, mourning what should have been a happy, day, but was full of sadness for my family. I heard footsteps to my room, and tried to muffle, my sobs, but I just couldn't do it. I heard someone enter my room, and braced myself for a remark, mean or not. But I didn't expect my bed to dip slightly under someone else's weight, or for a comforting arm to go around my shoulders. Suddenly, I couldn't keep quiet any more

"It's my fault, I should have stayed away from the water, and then she would still be alive!" I started crying again, and the person didn't say anything, just let me cry until nothing was left. Exhausted, I lay down, and the last thing I saw before I fell asleep was a pair of red eyes.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't as good, but I had to make them get along better, and Taze wasn't going to be nice to them (bad Taze) anyway, thanks to everyone who's favorite or reviewed this story, and don't be afraid to send me flames, as long as you have suggestions, if you think my story isn't good, then either tell me how to improve it, or don't read it. Anyway, I'm working on more chapters, but it might take a while, so bear with me. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't even own a car; do you seriously think I could afford Naruto?

 _RIIIIIIIIN-CRAASH_

 _Ugh, who stomped on my face?_

It says a lot about me that those were my first thoughts in the morning. It also says a lot that it took me quite a while to remember last night. Of course, I tried to smother myself with a pillow when I remembered, but sadly that didn't go so well. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate having nightmares, I just don't like anyone knowing I have them. So of course, being comforted by on is not something I like. Not to mention having to explain about Bree.

 _Well, here goes nothing I guess, or I could climb out the window._

I very stealthily opened the window and climbed out, but that stealth was ruined when I list my grip on the gutter and fell into the bush. By the time I finally got out, Kiba was grinning like a loon at me, and I'm pretty sure the rest thought it was pretty funny. Of course, then they had to ruin it by bringing me inside and questioning me.

"Why were you in a bush?"

 _The little people called to me of course_

"I fell into it, obviously."

I could tell Kurenai probably didn't appreciate that answer, but I really didn't feel like being helpful today.

"Who's Bree?"

This was asked by Shino, and I really had to try hard to keep my expression blank.

"Where'd you hear a name like that, Bugsy?"

His expression said a lot, honestly.

"It was pretty hard to miss you screaming a name."

I was pretty sure continuing to be difficult was probably a bad idea, so for once I actually told someone about Bree, and it actually didn't feel too bad, at least until they made the connection between how she died and why I freaked out in the water yesterday. Then of course, Kiba offered to take me swimming. The kick was deserved, but threatening to stomp his face in probably wasn't. Then of course, because I can't have anything even remotely like a calm day, the phone rang, and it just had to be my aunt, the one who hated my dad, saying she was coming to stay for a week, and she was already on her way so I couldn't refuse.

"Stupid crazy old ladies who think ahead."

There was a lot more of that, but it would probably make a sailor pale. Then I remembered my 'guests' and decided that yes, I was definitely screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: unless my name is Masashi Kishimoto, this isn't mine.

Chapter Five

It really wasn't a good situation either way. I could say my aunt couldn't visit and deal with the consequences, or I could let her see my guests and have to deal with them meeting. Unfortunately, I didn't have a choice. So-

"Okay listen up guys, I need you to hurry up and get into ordinary clothes, and with luck we should be able to pass you guys off as my friends."

Luckily, they didn't argue, and in a bit we were all downstairs, waiting for my aunt. Speak of the devil, there she is.

"Hello, Aunt Harriet, how are you?"

 _Please say you're dying_

"Simply wonderful, darling."

 _There goes that idea. I wonder if she could "accidentally" fall into a river._

"Taze, dear, are you listening to me? I should hope you're not like that dreadful father of yours."

 _Screw this; I'm sure I can make some cyanide in a pinch_.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Harriet, what did you say?"

"I was simply wondering who these people are, they're not hooligans are they?"

"No, they're my friends."

Luckily she bought that excuse, so I was able to go to the kitchen to get a drink, and leave them to her. Unluckily. She took that opportunity to tell them what a useless lowlife she thought my father was. I came back to hear-

"It was such a shame my niece settled down with that man."

"Aunt Harriet-"

"Don't interrupt dear, reminds me of your father, at least he had the decency to die and leave us civilized folk alone."

"t suas, sean-bhean, nach leomh leat labhairt faoi mo athair ar an mbealach, a fháil ar an ifreann amach as mo theach, is féidir leat agus gach do tíre shibhialta dul tú féin a scriú do gach cúram orm!"

Perhaps I shouldn't have been quite that outspoken, as aunt Harriet looked like she was having a heart attack, and the other four looked pretty shocked, although I was pretty sure they didn't know what I said.

"Well, I never! Where did you learn such language, young lady? You just let me know when someone proper is home!"

Aunt Harriet, with her sensitive ears, couldn't stand my language, so that unwelcome guest was gone, but before I could celebrate, Kurenai coughed, and I remembered I had just rather fluently cursed in another language.

"Hi, guys didn't see you there, want some food?"

Sadly, they didn't seem to be the easily distracted type, and demanded I , since I really enjoy living, I did. Then those demanding little trolls made me tell them what I said. I think it's safe to say they were pretty shocked. So, they left me alone, I enjoyed a peaceful and quiet lunch, and everyone was happy. Until I had to go shopping.

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: I will be a little late with some of these because I now have set computer hours, and it's kind of stressful writing fanfictions right in front of someone who hates them. So be patient and I'll have new updates out as soon as possible. Unless the birds get me. In that case, you'll never finish this story.**

 **P.S.: the language is Gaelic, look it up on Google translate if you're that curious.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: does this look like the work of someone who owns a well-known manga series?

Chapter Six

Since they had been quiet so far, I decided to reward them with actual cooking for dinner. Then I looked in the cabinets and remembered I hadn't gone shopping in a while. So I decided that today was as good a day as any, and walked out the door. Well, I tried to. Sadly for me, Akamaru was in front of the door, so what really happened was this-

"Freedom!" _trip_ "aah!" _CRASH_

And that's how they found me, lying in a heap on the living room floor and groaning.

After the unnecessary taunting and snickering of Kiba, I finally left the house with my escort, who was-you guessed it, Kiba.

 _Oh kill me now._

Unfortunately, I didn't get my wish. Luckily, we reached the store pretty soon.

"Come on, fluffy, we don't have all day."

I got a glare for that, but it was totally worth it. Of course, his face when I offered to put him on a leash was _priceless_. Then we were in the store with way too many people, and we didn't have time to annoy each other. We were almost finished, when I heard- "Taze, is that you?"

 _Was that Satan I heard?_

"It is you, how are your potatoes doing?

 _No, Satan would be a gift at this point._

Apparently she had a lot of other taunts about me, but I didn't really pay attention, and she seemed to get that because she started glaring at me.

"Were you even listening to me?"

Well, almost got it.

"Was there anything interesting to hear?"

I heard Kiba laughing behind me, but I ignored it and turned to go. Then she said it.

"How's your _Father_ doing?"

Yeah she was dead.

Dimly, I was aware that she was screaming like a little girl, and people were yelling at me, but most of my attention was focused on the fact that Kiba was _clapping_ for me. I would have yelled at him, but it's kind of hard to yell when someone's arm is in your mouth. Eventually I was pried off, and the little wuss ran crying home, and I was kicked out of the store, but even if I got banned for life it was totally worth it. Then my good mood was ruined, this time when I got home and found the military letter in the mailbox.

 _,_ it began, _it saddens us to report Sidhe Taggerty as MIA._

 _To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

After that, things got a little blurry; I knew someone was calling me, but it was like I was in a lake of honey, and all I could think of was her always promising to come back. Kurenai seemed to realize what was going on, and she led me upstairs to sleep. The next day was no better, I knew there were jobs to do, but I was incapable of even the slightest bit of conscious thought, instead, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata did chores, and Kurenai told me what to do, things like eat, get dressed, take a shower. After a few days, I finally started regaining conscious thought, and when Kurenai talked about funeral arrangements, I told her no. I knew my mom was coming back; but as more and more time passed, I started to lose my belief, and when Kiba talked about being realistic, I lost it. I just wanted him to shut up, so I threw Tora at him.

 _Can you talk now, Kiba, or is it kind of hard with claws in your mouth?_

Kiba avoided me for a while after that, but I didn't really notice, all I could think about was how much I hadn't written or called her, and now I couldn't. I knew she didn't deserve it, and I thought if I just came up with the right deal, God would give her back to me, and my thoughts all that week were thoughts like- _if I were a good person, would you give her back?_ \- And- _if I made a crossroads deal, would it actually work?-_ Eventually, I realized that I could never be a perfect person, and even if it worked, my mom wouldn't want that, and with that realization, came the tears. All I could think of was all the times we'd spent together, everything we wouldn't do anymore. Eventually the tears stopped, and I realized she was gone; she was never coming back, and the arrival of the next letter, the one announcing the discovery of her body only proved that.

 _To Be Continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

When my mom's body was found I was sad, yes, but I had already accepted her death, in a way, as I knew anyone missing in a warzone was most likely dead. After that, my only problem was what would happen to me. I wasn't a legal adult, and the only living family was my great-aunt, and she would never take me in, and I didn't really want to be in foster care, I'd already been there once, and it was horrible, but I didn't think I could avoid the system for that long. The only problem was it was almost fall, and I knew that the school would be suspicious pretty soon, even if the military hadn't already sent someone to find other arrangements for me. During that week I was so stressed that I noticed the others seemed off, but I couldn't explain why. Then on Monday, they finally explained why.

"Taze", Kurenai started, "we've found a way to return home."

I was sad they were leaving, but I didn't understand why she was telling me this; and I told her so.

"well-"

"Wewantyoutocomewithus."

"…What."

"What the idiot was trying to say was we would like you to return home with us."

I was still somewhat confused, due to Kiba's interruption and babbling; but eventually I understood what Shino was saying but I didn't understand why. We discussed it and I found out that they didn't want to leave me here, that I would blend in pretty well in their world, and while I was sad to leave my home, there was nothing left here but bad memories, and it was time to move on, so we set the date for a week form then. I went through preparations, taking clothes, money, and whatever else I would need, and on the final day I grabbed my bag, Tora, and pictures and my Father's urn, and in a blur of color and motion, we left.

 _The End_

 _ **A/N: there will be a possible sequel, but nothing for certain, and it will be a while before anything comes out as I will be moving and my co-author won't, so either she will write it or we'll try to make the distance work, if she takes over the story the style may change a bit, but the end result will be the same. Luckily, I have about six months warning this time, so I'll write what I can, and rest assured I will continue to post even after the move. Thanks for following this story as loyally as all of you have, and remember to review!**_


End file.
